A Lost Soul
by Sailor Taurus Angel
Summary: All you ever had lost, gone forever. Friends, family, love... What if you found and gained all of that back in the most unexcepted place? Right under your nose. That was the life of Makoto Kino until one friend changed her life forever. SMYYH xover M


Hey guess what, I'M ALIVE! I was looking through all my old note tablets the other day an came a crossed this one and all I could do through the whole thing was gag at how I was such a HORRIBLE writer and telling people that was what I wanted to be and this portraying me, I couldn't stand it any more. So I have decided since I don't like some of the things I did in this or part of the plot, I am now rewriting this story and hopefully more people will like it -! It has been like three years since I touched this old hunk of junk so I am now changing that. Here is the disclaimer I do not own sailor moon or yu yu hakusho. Now go on and read away!

A Lost Soul

Chapter One: If the Truth Be Told

"What do you mean I can't live here anymore? I've lived here for all my life and NOW of all the times you tell me I can't because of people snooping around my apartment?"

The tall brunette yelled lividly as her biceps tensed as she gripped the wore down desk in irritation. Her normal unruffled and controlled emerald eyes blazed like smoldering embers from the deepest depths of Hell.

" I am truly sorry Makoto-San but these people are not the friendly kind and we can't have them scaring off anymore customers. We need the money as much as you do. We told you to either get rid of them or leave."

Replied a middle aged man as he tidied up the front desk.

" But that's where you're wrong! I don't know those people! I only have one friend and it's a GIRL!"

Makoto Kino growled in fury at the man she had known since a teenager. She had always some what thought of him as a type of father figure but alas like the many others things in her life, that as well proved her wrong.

" Once again I truly am sorry Makoto but I have no other choice but to evict you tonight. I will give you until tomorrow morning to be packed and gone."

The mans worn and tired eyes dared not to move from his lowered gaze knowing only to meet the painful stare from the girl he knew to already have lost everything else in the world that meant anything to her.

Makotos' body relaxed as she took in the reality of her position. Tears tried to fall but she wouldn't allow it, she was too strong ego-wise, even now, to let herself go down like that.

"It's alright … I understand. Good bye Takeshin and….."

Makoto looked up and smiled

"Thank you for your kindness."

She finished and walked out the door before he could even reply. The tattered old door creaked for one last time before she closed that chapter of her life for good.

She brought her hand to her face and massaged her temples in stress and sighed.

She inhaled taking in the damp aroma of the night air, revitalized her senses and invaded her mind.

"Well the only place I can go is to Yukinas… I hope she doesn't mind because I don't have anywhere else to go."

Makoto told herself as she walked to her apartment. She gave thanks for being about to have the space pocket, from all being a senshi, and was able to very quickly pack her belongings.

As she made her way to her friends' house she pulled out her cell phone and called her number.

To her disappointment she got her answer machine. After leaving a short message she hung up. Sadness then gripped her heart as her mind drifted off to the recurring dream she had been having.

-Dream-

There was a little green eyed brunette about 7 years old, huddled over in a corner sobbing, and a tall black haired man standing over her shouting and hitting her. "It's all your fault she's dead!"

Screamed her father. From the background a little boy was watching in resentment as his own father was brutally hitting his beloved sister. He couldn't take it anymore right before his father was about to hit her one more time the black haired brown eyed boy jumped in front of her and took the hit. He then got back up and some strange thing was happening to him. The little girl was now staring at him in fear of what was happening to her brother. The boy was glowing a pale blue, his father was petrified. Then the boy looked up to his father, eyes glowing a crimson red and said in a livid voice

"If you ever hit her again I will personally make sure you'll never be able to even move your finger."

Then the boy watched as his father smirked and walked out the door, not even bothering to look back. Then the brown eyed boy ran over to his sister to see if she was alright.

Her mind slowly began coming back to reality.

The air around her had become to feel thick and almost so heavy that she was unable to breath. She the hairs on her arms began to prickle like when she used her lightening attacks but this time something didn't feel right about it and it wasn't her making her hairs stand on end.

That's defiantly a presence… Maybe I'm just too stressed out and imagining things…

She thought to herself, she walked on still feeling flustered but something told her to keep her guard up. She suddenly felt a rush of wind behind her, sending a deathly chilled shiver up her spine. Thinking it was the enemy she awaited it, and right before the person was going to put their hand on her shoulder she heard her name called. She looked in front of her and saw her best friend Yukina running toward her, her happy-go-lucky smile still plastered on her face.

Right before Yukina reached her she pivoted slightly to the side to see if the person was still there but to her misfortune they were gone. She swiftly turned her attention back to the petite girl standing breathless in front of her.

"Hey Mako-Chan. I got you message and thought I'd come help you take your things to my house."

The blue haired Koorime smiled friendly and her chestnut haired companion. Makotos eyes darted back and forth nervously trying to think of a way to get out of this sticky situation.

"Um that's ok Yukina I'll be getting them tomorrow. So no worries."

Makoto smiled reassuringly.

"Oh that's ok then!"

Yukina added as they began on their way to her house.

"So why did they make you leave your apartment Mako-Chan? Nothing you would have done I know."

Yukina asked curiosity getting the best of her.

Makoto sighed placing her hands behind her head and locking her fingers.

"Well supposedly some people have been lurking around my apartment and to be quite honest I don't know why. I guess they have been scaring away a few potential customers and they really need the money so they had to evict me."

The tall woman finished with a small smile.

"Oh, mako that's horrible! Don't worry you can stay at my place for as long as you need to!"

Yukina sympathized for her best friend.

" No, I'll be outta your hair in no time you'll see. I'm gonna start looking for another one tomorrow morning."

Makoto laughed at her friends' worried stare.

"If you truly must I suppose I can't make you stay…. Tomorrow ….I can't help feeling like.. OH MY GOODNESS!"

Yukina shouted gaining looks from people a crossed the street.

"What? What is it!"

Makoto shouted looking around for the person she had felt earlier.

" I forgot I am going to my home town to see my friends again! I completely forgot about it!... Well I don't know how long I'll be gone so you can come with me if you like."

Yukina said in a pleading voice. Makoto thought for a minute and then said

"I don't know Yukina they might not want me there intruding on your time to spend with them.."

"No mako-Chan I am positive they won't mind they're nice people."

Yukina smiled convincing her friend even more.

"Well I suppose I have to before you start begging me."

Makoto laughed as did Yukina.

"Oh thank you so much Makoto it really means a lot to me, we'll be leaving at nine ok?."

Yukina added as they walked up to her front door unlocking it.

"O.K That works for me if it works for you."

Mako added as they walked into her house shutting the door behind them.

The next morning Makoto had had another dream last night. In this dream she could tell the little green eyed girl was her, and the boy must have been her brother. In the dream her brother was being taken away by some man. The man was very muscular, and powerful. Makoto ran up trying to get the boy back but got held back by something. Then she turned and her brother, the tall man, and whatever held her back was gone. Makoto was brought out of her thoughts by the knock of the door. She had almost forgot about Yukina.  
"Mako-Chan are you about ready? We need to be leaving soon." Yukina called from outside her bedroom door.

"Yeah just a minute and I'll be right out." Makoto yelled. She walked over to her stand and shoved a picture of the senshis all together in her bag.

"Please give me strength my friends." She pleaded then placed the picture gently into her bag with care.

She quickly zipped the bag and opened the door and there stood Yukina with all of her luggage.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Makoto grinned.

"Well then lets go, the plane will be leaving in about 45 minutes." Yukina added happily. Makotos' body froze at the mention of the word.

"D-Did you say p-plane?" She asked in a nervous voice.

"Well yes, why?" Yukina asked puzzled.

Makoto paused for a minute.

"My mother was killed in a plane accident when I was 7 years old."

She said sadly. "Oh my gosh Makoto I'm so sorry."

"Its O.K. I should have told you sooner."

-Airport-

"NOW BOARDING FLIGHT 316." A woman's voiced sounded over the loud speaker.

"Come on Makoto that's our flight" Said Yukina walking toward the boarding area.

"Yeah, right let's go." Said Makoto nervously.

"You sure you want to go through with this if not you don't have to."

"Yes I am sure I just want to get this over with." Then with that they boarded the plane. On the way there Yukina was surprised at how well Makoto was taking it. Little did Yukina know that Makoto just hated showing her fears off to everyone in the world.

When they had gotten off the plane there were four men waiting for them.  
There was one that had bright orange hair, tall, and had a type of clueless look on his face. Then there was a tall, man with beautiful forest green eyes and long, choppy bright red hair. There was also a spiky black haired man that had a look that said 'The-Devil-May-Care'. Then she saw one of the boys that caught her eye. He had the most familiar russet eyes, and black hair.  
But before they could even walk over the tall orange haired man came running over yelling "Yukina! Yukina! I missed you so much!"  
Makoto looked at her and said

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend." She said with a sly smile.

"Well-"

Before she could say anything else the orange man took Yukina into a hug.

"Oh Yukina I missed you so much." He paused for a minute and looked at Makoto

"Hey who's your new friend?" He asked

"I missed you too Kuwabara and this is my best friend from Juban, Makoto Kino."

" Nice to meet you." Makoto said.

"Nice to meet you too." He said.

By that time the others had made their way over.

"Hey guys I want you all to meet my good friend Makoto Kino."

Yukina said.

"By the way I'm Kuwabara." Said the man with ginger hair.

"Hello I'm Kurama. Nice to meet you Miss.Kino" Said the man with flaming red hair. "Please none of the formal stuff anything else is fine." Said Makoto with one of her charming smiles.

"Hiei" Said the spiky haired man.

Then the last one was the man that she couldn't keep her eyes off of.

"Hey Yusuke you bonehead introduce yourself." Kuwabara said impatiently.

At the same time Makoto and Yusuke said. "Have we met before?"

"Sorry you go first." Said Makoto laughingly.

"I'm Yusuke Uramishe…I'm not too sure..You look familiar but I just can't place it from where." Yusuke said even squinting his eyes to see if that stirred some old memories.

"Even your name sounds familiar... but, I don't know." She said smiling.

"Hold on a minute!" He yelled.

"What is it?" She asked looking around trying to figure out what he was yelling about. "Do you mind letting me see that necklace you're wearing?" He asked knowingly.

"Why?" She retorted.

"Just let me see it."

"O.K. but I don't see where you're going with this." Makoto unlatched the necklace. It was embroidered with beautiful roses on the outside and had the planet Jupiter, the moon, and Earth on it, then was in the shape of a broken heart. Looking like it was a locket and the other 1/2 was missing.  
In the background everyone was clueless. While Makoto and Yusuke were busy Boton ran up quickly.

"Sorry I'm late you guys I you would never guess how long it takes to actually walk around! ….Umm can anyone tell me who she is and why is she talking to Yusuke?" She asked in wonder.

"I'm not sure but I think it's something important.." Kurama added.  
"Your exactly right." Said a new voice sounding that it had many years of wisdom. They all turned and there stood a woman with long green hair that went to her knees, tall, tan, and had the most mysterious red eyes. Then there was a girl a little younger with jet black hair that went to the top of her shoulders, and she had violet eyes. Also a girl with long black hair that went to her mid thighs, and had amethysts eyes. Then lastly there was a girl that had long blonde hair that also went to mid thighs Persian blue eyes, and had a bubbly attitude.

-Mako & Yusuke-

. "Where did you get this?" Asked Yusuke in an astonished voice.

"Well when I was born my mother had me and a boy. My brother and I were supposed to be twins but it turned out that we look nothing alike. She never told me or my brother how he and I look totally different, but now that I think about it I don't think I am fully human. I think how we don't look alike is that while she was with my brother's dad she had an affair with my father, and I think he was 1/2 demon or something. But how I got the necklace was when my brother and I-"

All of the sudden Yusuke finished her sentence for her.

"When you and your brother were born, your mother gave you and your brother a necklace , and when you were about 10 years old your brother was taken away from you without a single word of good bye." Yusuke said glumly.  
"Oh my God how did you know that?" She asked astounded.

"Because, I have this."

With that Yusuke pulled out the matching necklace except it was the opposite side of the heart.

Makoto just stood there not even blinking. "Makoto? Are y-" Yusuke was cut off by her embracing him and sobbing.

"Yusuke I-I missed you so much. I thought I w- was all alone an-and-"

"Makoto its ok." Was all he could say while hugging her back, and was gritting his teeth together trying not to cry, his ego was to high for that and if Hiei or Kuwabara saw this weakness in him they would never let him live it down.

-back with the others-

"And just who are you, four?" Asked Hiei in his normal gruff voice.

Setsuna was the first to speak .

"I am Setsuna ,these are Rei, Hotaru, and Minako. We are Mako-chans friends."

"All right then prove it." Hiei sneered eyes ablaze.

Right before Rei was going to say something rude back, Keiko and Shizuru ran up.  
Shizuru was about to say something to Yukina but Keiko yelled.

"Who is SHE! And why is she hugging and kissing Yusuke?" Her voice filled with venom.  
"It's all right Keiko." Said Hotaru she paused and looked at them

"Mako-chan and Yusuke-kun are long lost brother and sister. That is how we prove ourselves." The small and fragile girl replied kindly.

They were all stunned. Kuwabara was the first to recover.

"Well how can we believe you?"

"Just wait. You will find out soon enough, we are going to leave now, please give Mako our love, ja ne." Said the cheerful Minako.

"Wait how do you know my name?" Keiko asked suspiciously, but by that time they had gone

Yusuke and Makoto were making their way over to the group.

"You guys aren't gonna believe this shit!." Yusuke shouted with a huge grin on his face.

" Humor us Urameshi." Hiei said curtly.

"Will you shut up you idiot I'm trying to tell you –"

He was cut off by Kurama saying

"Makoto is your sister"  
Makoto and Yusuke looked aw struck.

"Um… Yeah..How did you know that?" Makoto asked sweat dropping.  
"There were four girls...uuuhhhh I think their names were Mina, Setsuna, Hotaru, and uuhh..Rei." Said Kuwabara confused.  
Makoto felt like someone had sliced her right down the middle.

" They said they were their friends, but in Juban I was your only friend…Mako-Chan are you ok?" Yukina asked.  
She now had tears beginning to gather in her gem like eyes.

"Makoto what you big cry baby." Yusuke teased.

" Did they used to make fun of you or something?" he added laughingly.

"No you dumbass! You don't understand, they were my best friends my family!... But they're dead!" She screamed as tears over flowed like a dam breaking loose.

They all stood with shocked expressions on their faces.

Well how do you like it so far? I know it wasn't a good place to end the chap. but I couldn't help myself it was an urge. Please review. I hope you like it and I should have the next chap up by next week….Maybe (Well at least I will try,-.-U) B.T.W. I am going to be posting two more stories they are gonna be SM/ Naruto x-over!-

-Tauro-Chan


End file.
